Ticklish
by In a Golden Reflection
Summary: It was late. Mark was tired. The grip on his black suitcase tightened as he stepped into the room. Mark wheeled it to the wooden dresser, turning on the lamp and leaning the suitcase against the drawers so he could launch himself face-first onto the fluffy bed. (Mark/Tyler) (Tyler/Mark) apocalyptiplier ONESHOT


"Wow," Mark gasped, stopping in the center of his hotel rooms' doorway, "I've forgotten how clean these rooms are."

With the tour in full swing, Team Markiplier was traveling across America to visit fans and show off their impressive impromptu skills. Although Mark humorously suggested renting a tour bus to the group, everyone knew staying at hotels would be the more likely option. So, here Mark stood, after having driven to the next major city for the performance. It was late. Mark was tired. The grip on his black suitcase tightened as he stepped into the room. Mark wheeled it to the wooden dresser, turning on the lamp and leaning the suitcase against the drawers so he could launch himself face-first onto the fluffy bed on the other side of the room.

Tyler pulled his suitcase behind him, finally able to get into the room without Mark blocking the door. The youtuber laid still on the bed with arms outstretched.

"The rooms have to be clean, Mark," Tyler spoke, rolling the burgundy suitcase next to Mark's and closing the door. "If you could see what people do in these rooms, no one would want to stay in them."

Tyler folded his arms and rested against the wall by the bed. He absentmindedly stared out the window, looking at the sparkling lights of the city. Like man-made stars, they twinkled and shimmered. They had a certain beauty to them, Tyler supposed, but nothing really surpassed looking up at actual stars. His gaze traveled back to Mark, who rolled over on the bed so he could look his boyfriend in the eye.

"What _do_ people do in these rooms, Ty?"

Mark waggled his brows with a cheeky grin. The brunet rolled his eyes, pushing himself from the wall. "Well," He began, kneeling on the bed and crawling to hover over Mark. "If you really want to know..."

Tyler's face was inching closer to Mark's, his eyes lidded and his smile impish. They stared at each other in anticipation, when Tyler finally whispered: "...people get tickled."

Mark's eyes widened.

"Wait wha-"

Tyler grinned. His fingers quickly moved to Mark's sides, dancing around his waist and softly digging into the fabric of his shirt.

Immediately Mark shrieked, failing to stifle his laughter as he clutched his stomach.

"N-no Tyleeeerr! Ty-Tyler _oh my god_ I-I'm _SO_ gonna kill you!" His grin was wide and his sides were splitting. "Tha-that's not what I thought you-nooo!" Mark howled with laughter when Tyler's hands moved to his armpits, tickling the poor youtuber to tears.

"You wanted to know what people did! Now you know!" Tyler chuckled along.

"I- I know now! I know!"

Mark shook as he tried to stop laughing. "I give! I give! Please, oh my god I'm _dying_ here!"

Tyler sat up, readjusting his glasses and straddling the other's hips as he tried to breathe.

"Th-thank god..." Mark sighed, chest heaving for breath. He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes, a few giggles escaping him.

Tyler smiled down to him. "Well, that was fun."

A small smirk was Tyler's only warning, then broad tanned arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him downward.

" _Wait_ _Mark, be carefu_ _-!"_

Even though Tyler was worried about crushing Mark under him, Mark didn't care in the slightest. Tyler landed on Mark's chest with an "oof!". Mark shifted his weight so Tyler was laying next to him, and immediately those arms holding Tyler wrapped around his waist.

"I got you." The youtuber hummed. He touched their foreheads together, cuddling close. "Now you have to stay with me here."

This display of affection made Tyler's heart swell, his arms wrapping around Mark in kind.

"I have to anyway," He murmured, "We're sharing a room."

"Which means we're sharing the bed." Mark recalled when he booked the rooms at the front desk.

There were enough two-bed rooms for the group, yet Mark had insisted on a one-bed room for himself and Tyler. This earned him a few knowing looks from them...but Mark only grinned.

The two of them stayed like that, Tyler only moving his arms from where they rested to quickly check his Pokemon Go map and seeing if there were any nearby gyms. When Mark yawned, Tyler put his phone on the nightstand, turning back to brush a few stray locks of hair from Mark's forehead.

"Hey...can't sleep in your jeans."

Mark's nose wrinkled. He snuggled in closer, tangling their legs together.

"Don't wanna move."

"Come on, you gotta."

Tyler carefully moved his legs away, sitting up on the bed. Mark whined and tiredly grabbed the hem of Tyler's shirt. "Tyyyyy, you were my furnace...now I'm _cold_."

"I'll warm you up when you change out of those jeans."

Tyler stood from the bed and moved to Mark's black suitcase, laying it on the ground to rummage through for Mark's pajama pants. On the bed, Mark grudgingly sat up, stripping off his shirt and pulling his pants off.

"Now I'm even _colder_!" He threw his clothes at Tyler, who in turn threw the Pj bottoms at Mark. "There, now shush."

As Tyler changed into his nightwear, Mark shuffled into his pants and under the white blankets. After turning the lamp on the dresser off, Tyler joined Mark under the blanket-the youtuber instantly wrapped around him, squeezing like a gentle snake, as if to keep Tyler from getting up again.

"Much better..." he slurred, drifting off.

Pressing a kiss to his head, Tyler sighed a "good night" to Mark. There they slept, the only illumination being the city's stars shining on them.


End file.
